


Soul of the Gisei

by Juli_Mina



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Badass kunoichi, Gisei Clan, Gisei Reina, Hatake Kakashi/ original character - Freeform, I promise, Kakashi needs love, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Other naruto characters - Freeform, Rogue nin, Sage of six paths had a sister, Second Soul - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, What-If, assassin mercenary, but not really, it’s a process, juubi jinchuriki, juubi will protect what’s theirs, mercenary guild, the juubi can be helpful sometimes, the juubi has a personality, unknown clan, we will meet Kakashi eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Mina/pseuds/Juli_Mina
Summary: When the Sage of the Six paths separated the ten tails into nine what happened to the soul of the juubi? It’s consciousness.What if the Sage of the Six paths had to secretly seal it into his sister so the juubi would never be truly revived? Her true sacrifice, unknown to the rest of the world, started the Gisei clan, literally meaning sacrifice.This story follows generations later Gisei Reina, the legendary juubi junchuriki. What will she do when the world learns of the existence of the juubi jinchuriki. Will she concern herself with the machinations of the ninja world or will she let it burn? Maybe find love along the way...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Gisei

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!!! This is my first time writing a story so please be patient with me!!!  
> If you have any thoughts on my story please don’t be afraid to comment. I’m always open for constructive criticism!  
> Anyways please enjoy my sad attempt at spinning an interesting story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto in anyway shape or form. If I did I wouldn’t be as poor as I am... *single tear*

What if the sage of the 6 paths had a sister who holds the spirit of the ten tails? The sage may have been able to split the ten tails into nine biijuu but what of the ten tails spirit? It’s soul.  
In a desperate effort the sage’s sister offered to carry the ten tails spirit and pass it down for generations in secret to prevent the true power of the ten tails from being unleashed unto the world. 

The sage’s sister became lost to history hidden from both the world’s knowledge and even the sage himself which thus began the Gisei clan, meaning sacrifice, as in the eyes of the sage, his beloved sister made true sacrifice. From then on the child of the ten tails would be born with one blood red eye and ink black hair to signify the ten tails possession and the havoc the person housing this soul could wreak.

At the development of hidden villages the Gisei clan made sure to stay away from them lest their secret being exposed and the soul of the ten tails that was passed down from generation to generation be manipulated for their own gain. The Gisei decided to establish their own hidden town away from the villages. Some became merchants others learned the shinobi arts in order to sustain their clan but the chosen one always learned the art of the ninja in order to protect themselves and learn to control and converse with the powerful consciousness within them. With their stead fast secrecy and autonomy from any hidden village, the Gisei clan was able to continue on protecting their earth shattering secret for generations. _________________________________

“Aaaaaand that’s how the Gisei clan came to be! Isn’t that interesting Reina-sama?!” Aunt Mai chirped happily and clapped her hands together.

“Aunt Mai you told me this story before. Also you don’t need to call me -sama Auntie” Reina giggled sleepily as she snuggled into her blanket a little more.

“Reina-sama this isn’t just a story, it’s truly how we came to be! How else would you explain your mismatched eyes and midnight hair when everyone else in the clan has the same features as me? You’re the chosen child. Just like you mother was!” Aunt Mai replies tugging at her spikey brown hair and pointing at her black eyes filled with mirth. 

“Mmm I guess so” The young girl mumbles almost asleep.

The brown haired woman slides off the bed quietly and looks down at the 4 year old girl with fondness and begins to leave the room before she feels a slight tug on the sleeve of her kimono.

“Hmm?”

“Auntie... why-why don’t you hate me? Mom died giving birth to me and I have a monster’s soul right? Don’t I scare you?” Reina looks up at her with her one blood red eye unsurely, wrapped tightly in her blanket.

“Oh honey... Why would I hate you? The soul of the ten tails that is sealed in you is the reason our clan is named Gisei. My sister knew it and so do I. You are our meaning, why would I hate someone that is the reason for our entire clans existence?” She says.

“I-I don’t know. I guess since the ten tails is a monster right?” Reina replies.

Aunt Mai looks at her and smiles a reassuring smile, “While some people may think so, I don’t necessarily believe the ten tails is evil. I do believe the ten tails is powerful but I think evil is dependent on how one uses that power, you understand?”

“Yeah, I think so... Good night.” 

“Good night Rei-chan.”

“...I love you.”

“I love you too honey”

Mai looks at the smart, strong, and beautiful child her sister birthed before silently closing the door and making her way towards the porch. As she sits back to stare at the moon, Mai reminisces on the stories of the past juubi jinchuuriki. As the juubi soul slowly acclimates to its holder, their hair will turn snow white and they may converse with the spirit. What Mai didn’t tell the young jinchuriki was that should the holder be truly accepted by the juubi, they would develop the legendary rinnegan and how destructively intoxicating that power would be. Mai pictures the white highlights in her sisters inky hair and the occasional blank looks she had and thinks, _Nee-san I fear Reina will become very powerful though she has yet to transform...for better or worse I believe your child will be legendary.  
_Mai slowly gets up still staring at the bright white moon before she lets out a sigh and says, “Lets hope she doesn’t go through too much hardship to get there.” 

As Mai retires to the home she shares with her niece she doesn’t notice the dark blurs swiftly traveling through the streets and rooftops, the glint of deadly steel promising death and destruction.


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard!!!!! Aghhhh why can’t I use simple grammar????  
> Anyways...here it is
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto in any way. Unless... jk jk.... unless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there are insinuations of rape/sexual assault in this chapter!!!
> 
> Anyways have funnnn! ;)

Reina woke up to the screams of her clan and the sight bright fire burning down her village through her window.

She stumbled out of bed in fear and confusion as she screamed for her Auntie Mai. Reina whipped her head around when she heard her door slam open, breathing a sigh of relief when the woman she called for was standing in the door way with her arms open wide. Aunt Mai scooped Reina up and held her tightly in her arms before swiftly turning around and running down the hall into her room and placing Reina on her bed.

“Auntie Mai what’s going on?!” Reina asked her in a panicked shakey voice.

Aunt Mai rustled through her drawer before pulling out a black pouch along with a utility belt with small black cases and pouches attached to them before strapping the black pouch to her thigh and the utility belt around her waist.

“We are being attacked honey. I don’t know by who. But either way, we are losing and we need to escape.” Aunt Mai said quickly in an almost professional tone that Reina never heard before.

“A-attacked? But why? Auntie what about everyone else?” Reina stuttered out in confusion, teary eyed.

Aunt Mai stilled before quickly kneeling in front of Reina and putting her hands on her shoulders, “Rei-chan I need you to stay close to be and do exactly as I say okay? I will get you out of here no matter what” Mai said with a grim face. Reina shakily nods her head.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Both turn their heads to the door when they hear a crash and voice coming from down stairs. Reina’s tears start to fall more freely and her hands begin to tremble.

“You’re such a good girl Rei-chan. Now let’s go. I need you to hold on as tight as you can to me okay?” Aunt Mai pulls Reina into her arms and stands up, walking towards the window.

“Auntie where are we going. The door-“ 

“We are going to jump out the window”

“Huh?! B-but Aunt Mai we’re on the second floor we-we can’t. We‘ll get hurt!”

Aunt Mai chuckles, “It’s ok honey. I have special training. Just stay close to me alright?”

Reina snuggles in closer to Aunt Mai’s chest, gripping the back of her shirt as hard as she can. Reina hears the voices getting louder and closer as Aunt Mai quietly opens the window and steps out onto the ledge.

“Are you ready Rei-chan?”

A muffled “Yes” come from the child in her arms before Mai leaps out of the window. Reina squeaks waiting for the impact of the ground below but instead they keep going higher and farther until Mai’s feet meet the ground of the rooftop of the across the street.

“Wha- How did you do tha-“ the black haired child questions in wonder before chokes on her words when she looks around to see the village she was born in up in flames and the people she loved dead in the streets.

“Hey hey keep looking at me okay Rei-chan? Do you know how I jumped so far? It’s called chakra, and you can use it to make you strong if you have enough. Isn’t that awesome?” Mai cupped Reina’s cheek and turned her face to look into her eyes. 

“I-I was going to learn this next Monday right?” Reina asks quietly, keeping eye contact with her Aunt.

She smiles a tight smile “Yes. You are going to learn it next Monday. Now I’m gonna start speeding up so be careful Rei-chan” Reina nods, pushing her head against Aunt Mai’s chest and tightening her arms around her neck.  
  


As the two travel from roof top to roof top Reina catches bits and pieces of Mai’s quiet ranting.

“I can’t believe the fighting has spread this far... fuck! How did we not notice anything goddamnit, the scouts should have caught something, anything!”

  
As they make their way towards the forest Reina take one last look up at her home over her Aunts shoulder. The sight steals Reina’s breath, the sharp sting anguish at the sight of her village in a sea of fire and her family scattered and bloody in the streets.Unable to fight the morbid curiosity Reina keeps watching as they get farther away, seeing ninja dispatch her people left and right as the run.The assailants standing in a group around the front gate catch her eye. The leader, a woman, no a man, stands there long silky hair the color of ink and an unforgettable pale face with an almost satisfied face. The chill down her spine and the jolt from the last jump allows her to tear her eyes away. 

When Reina finally works up the courage to speaks to her Aunt Mai, they both jerk to a stop. 

“Huh? Aunt Mai what’s wro-“ Reina cuts herself off when she notices the two ninja standing in front of them both with sneering faces.

“It’s a good thing we got sent to do perimeter. We get to play with pretty little stragglers” the skinny ninja with a terrifying smile says.

Mai’s whole body goes rigid before she quietly says

“Please let us go peacefully. We have nothing of value”

The skinny ninja begins to laugh “haha this bitch want to go peacefully, what do you think we should do haha” and turns to the bulky ninja beside him with ugly scars on his face.

“I think we should just kill them and get this over with” the big ninja grunts and stalks over to Mai and Reina, ripping a kunai out from its holster.

“Hey hey waaait! I thought we were gonna have fun first come on” 

Just before the ninja brings his kunai up to throw, Mai throws Reina off behind her and jumps at the man in a surprising moment of speed and agility.

Reina lands on a root with an “oof” panic filling her lungs as she looks up at Aunt Mai standing off against the ninja twice her size.

“A-Aunt Mai!!!” Reina’s voice squeaks her eyes widening in alarm.

Before anyone can get another word in Mai swiftly deflecting the big ninja’s weaponed hand away from her and ramming her own in his neck.

“Ack-“ the big ninja drops to the ground choking on his own blood before stilling after a few moments, dead.

“Wha-what the fuck!? You bitch I’ll kill you!” The skinny man screeches taking a step toward Mai.

She suddenly spins around and scoops up Reina before sprinting away into the forest. Reina can feel her Aunt Mai’s harsh shaking breath and trembling body as they speed away. Eventually Reina, unable to handle the tense silence, blurts “Auntie Mai, are you okay? You’re not hurt right? You’re shaking a lot.”

At that Mai quickly hides behind a thick tree, kneels down in front of Reina, tremor finally gone, pulls out another kunai and pushes it to Reina’s chest.

“Rei-chan I want you to keep this. Don’t drop it okay? I know you’ve practiced them before even though I told you not to.” Mai gives her a signature knowing look.

“Although that might have be a good thing now..” she chuckles darkly

Reina quickly nods before gripping it in her trembling hands. “Okay now my love I promise I am fine, I just really need you to do exactly as I say now” she hasn’t called her by that nickname in a long time after Reina got embarrassed when she said it in public. She silently nods and took small comfort at the endearing term.

“Hehe weeeeell I’m not so sure about that”

Reina feels the blood drain from her as the panic and dread hit when she looks up to see the ninja’s head leaning out from behind the tree with a demented smile, his eyes shining with malevolent glee.

Before Reina can even make a sound Aunt Mai is holding her in a bruising hug as she scrambles to escape. They are up in the air when they both slam back down on the hard ground, Mai still on top of Reina letting out a scream of agony. Reina is barely able to look over she aunts shoulder and feels her stomach drop.

The ninja’s left hand gripping her ankle and his right hand shoving a kunai harder into her calf and twisting with sadistic glee. Mai’s screams pitch higher. 

Suddenly Reina is out from Mai’s hold, stumbling backwards. Stunned she looks back to see Mai’s desperately wide smile. She mouths the words “I love you” before she roars “Reina RUN” as she spins around to kick the ninja back with her other foot, another kunai in hand.

Reina can do nothing but pull the gifted kunai closer to her chest and sprint as fast as she could. Her breath coming out in ragged huffs as she runs through the forest tripping on roots and rocks. All Reina could think was  _ she’ll be ok, she’s coming. She’ll be ok, she’s coming. She’ll be ok. She’s- _

Reina’s heart skips a beat and her mind stalls when she hears the rustle of leaves behind her. She feels both panic and hope rise in her chest as she takes the chance and slows to a stop and whips her body around toward the noise, kunai in position. She feels something indescribable wash over her as she catches the sight of her Aunt Mai, bloody, battered, but alive. Reina lets her hand drop down as tears of relief begin to form 

“Reina-sama” Aunt Mai sighs with a lopsided smile

“Aunt Ma-“ 

**_ Lies  _ **

Reina’s heart begin to pick up a roaring pace as the blanket of relief dissolves into nothing, a figment of her imagination...or another’s imagination?

“Reina-sama? What’s the matter? Are you hurt?” Aunt Mai  not  takes a step towards her with a look of genuine concern.

Reina stumbles back and her mind races, the same heavy feeling of relief tugging at her again. She shakily bring her kunai up in front of her.

“Reina-sama? What’s wrong? Come here.” Aunt Mai takes another step forward and Reina feels the familiar tugging getting stronger, compelling her to give in.

Reina feels her body going slack and almost dropping the kunai before a surge of something else, something unknown, but known, shoots clear through her mind.

_** Wake up ** _

The tugging instantly dissipates leaving only the cold dread of reality. Reina stiffens bring the kunai back up in a defensive position and rising her eyes to meet ‘her Aunt Mai’. Aunt Mai’ kept her look of concern but Reina could see the frustration and cold fury behind their eyes

“Reina-sama why won’t you come to me? Don’t you know who I-“ 

“Auntie Mai only ever called me sama as a joke. You’re not my Aunt” Reina says harshly her breath ragged from the unknown force she pushed away.

Abruptly _ **not** _Aunt Mai begins to cackle, a horrible, vile laugh, and Reina gasps as the disguise is dropped to reveal the spindly sneering ninja that injured aunt Mai’s leg. She immediately felt alarmed because if he’s here-

“Where’s my Aunt Mai!” Reina screams angry, fearful tears streaming down her face 

“Oh that bitch? She’s dead. She did a number on me so I made sure it hurt” the ninja’s face morphs into a venomous grin.

_Nononononononoshe’sfinenononononononoshe’sdeadnoNoNoNONONO  
_Reina could barely hear anything other that her shrieking thoughts, staring blankly at the ground, while the man spoke.

“Since you two gave me a hard time, I’m gonna make sure to have my fun with you. You’re a little young for my tastes but I can make do.” The mans smile grew impossibly wider

“H-huh?” 

Before Reina can react her breath is knocked out of her as she is slammed into the hard ground of the forest, a tree root digging into her back. The ninja, no the monster leans forward one hand griping both of Reina’s wrists above her head and the other one combing through a locke of her hair. 

_ What’s happening? Why is he doing this?HelpmehelpmeAuntMai?AnYoNe?SOMEONESAVEME!!!! _

_** I can help ** _

His head his right next to her ear as he whispers,“You’re such a pretty girl, Reina-sama. Your hair is silky smooth although there seems to be some white, hmmm. Are you stressed Re-i-na-sa-ma?” The monster’s cackle resonates in her bones, bouncing of the corners of her mind before she feels something snap.

“ok.”

and her mind goes blank.

... ... ... ... 

Reina blinks . _Where am I?_

She surveys the land around her,  forest, she looks down at her clothes and hands,  _ red. Did I have these in red? No it’s blood. On my hands too. Not mine.  _

Reina looks back up before finally settling on a dark reddish lump,  _ no a body... a monster’s body...blood all over, cuts, no stabs, all over...with a knife, no a kunai, in his throat.... not mine... who’s?... Aunt Mai’s...Aunt Ma-? _

With that thought the dam broke, all the nights events comes surging back leaving Reina in a heap gasping for air. Mind racing a mile a minute Reina barely struggles to her feet

“What do I do. What do I do? I need Aunt Mai. No she not here. Aunt Mai what do I do?” Reina rapidly mumbles to herself before her beloved Aunt’s words ring through her mind.

_ “ ...just do exactly as I say...” _

“Okay Aunt Mai”

_ “Rei-chan I want you to keep this. Don’t drop it okay?” _

“Okay Aunt Mai” Reina wobbles towards the ninja,  no the monster , and grips the kunai and yanking it out as quickly as possible, almost falling backwards.

_ “Reina RUN” _

“O-okay Aunt Mai”

_ “I love you” _

_ I love you too.  _

Reina takes off running further into the darkness of the forest, away from the night that changed her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh me oh my!!! What do you think will become of Reina!!!


	3. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I didn’t do my homework and I’m still not doing my homework... sos
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway... if I did I wouldn’t be worried about homework:|
> 
> Anywaaays please enjoy and comment ;P

All Reina can remember for the next couple days is branches whipping by her as she runs and rocks and roots tripping her up less and less until she doesn’t need to keep an eye on the ground to run. She finds hollow trees and thick branches to sleep in at night or when she gets too tired to take another step, that need to stop was happening less as well. The nights she doesn’t pass out from exhaustion she startles awake gripping the kunai with phantom feeling and memories of that night, her burning village, the tall man woman with inky hair, her Aunt Mai’s desperate smile, and the monsters face. 

Reina blinks back a wince in pain at her hand creaking around the steel kunai and other hand bleeding from her nails biting into her palm. She sighs before ripping a strip of her pajama yukata, wrapping it tightly around her bleeding hand, ignoring the similarity the sight had to the flashing memory of blood all over her hands and clothes from that night.

_ I washed it off in a stream a long time ago. There’s nothing there Reina. _

The young girl walks for another day and a half before stumbling out of the forest and onto a dirt road. She looks left then right before sighing in exasperation and choosing to go right. 

_ Hopefully I reach some kind of civilization. _

Reina is sweating in the mid-day heat when she reaches a town. She sighs in relief and walks through the gate, making sure not to draw any attention to herself.

_ Oh kami please don’t kick me out. I’m so hungry and tired.  _

As the child slinks by stalls and learns she is in a town called Kinjo not too far from the eastern border of Taki. Reina sits silently just far enough away from a couple old ladies at their stalls gossiping, so they can’t see her but she can hear them.

_Aunt Mai always said if you want to know something listen to the grannies gossip, they have a network better than any ninja._ Reina feels a small smile twitch at her lips

“Oi Aomi did you hear about a village east of us that got raided and burned down a couple days ago? Can you believe it? I really hope the fighting hasn’t spread this far.” One old lady says in a concerned voice.

The small girl tenses  _ Aunt Mai was talking about fighting. What fighting? Where? Who? _

“Oh Noshina you are too gullible! You can’t actually believe that? First of all there are no villages east of us unless you’re going talking about all the way in the land of Hot Water.”

“Well there must be some kind of town or village we didn’t know about that’s in between-“

“BUT either way there’s no way any kind of fighting went on over there if the fight is between Konoha and Iwa. Stop talking nonsense Noshina, we are going to be just fine.”

The old woman, Noshina, sighs, “I guess so... but I’m telling you there’s got to be some kind of secret village we don’t know about Aomi!” 

Aomi laughs, “Ha! I believe it when I see it!” 

Reina sits quietly sifting through the information she gathered, left hand tapping a finger on her lap.

_ Okay. So the fighting Aunt Mai was talking about was Konohagakure and Iwagakure. Those are two major powers, but they aren’t close to our town? So who were those people? They were ninja but I didn’t think about looking at their hitaiate crap! Also no one knew that my village was there. I thought Aunt Mai’s story about the Gisei hiding away from everyone was an exaggeration. Ha- I guess she was serious. _

The young girl groans, hand musing up her midnight hair in frustration. Before pausing.

_ Wait. If know one knew we were there... then how did those ninja find us? Does someone know about the clan? About me? That had to have been just a story right? Who killed my family damn it?!? _

Reina’s stomach growled loudly, cutting off her spiraling thoughts. The first priority was food. She stands up patting the dust and dirt of her clothes to no avail and going out into the street. Deciding to just go for it, she walks up to a friendly looking man in front of his store.

“Sir do you have any jobs for me or any spare foo-“ before Reina could finish the man shoved her back on her ass. 

“I’m not taking any strays brat, find some other sap to mooch off of” the man says, whole demeanor shifting to icy.

“B-but sir-“ Reina stutters in surprise.

“Don’t ever let me see you near my business brat or I make you hurt” he pulls out a crowbar from behind his stand waving it around threateningly.

Reina runs away just barely catching the man grumbling about “street rats being bad for business”. Reina tries this at another couple of street vendors and stalls each time being chased away with various unexpected weapons. Slowly anger bubbling up in her stomach as the hunger and thirst rose.

As the day was coming to an end and the sun went down other stores started to open for the night, the red glow of the lamps and signs bringing back flashes of the blood from the man,  no monster , in the forest.

She felt a chill down her spine and tears of residual frustration and fear sting behind her eyes.

_No. Stop it, don’t think about it. Food now, think later._

At that she set off down the street with glowing red lamps. She slinked down the path staying away from suspicious looking people, which there was an unusually large amount of.

_ Huh. I wonder why... wait don’t tell me...  _

She quietly surveyed the people around her, realizing how seedy everything seemed compared to the people and stores were when she first arrived into the town. She finally realized where she was when she saw the women standing in front of a softly lit building, wearing fancy kimono’s and pretty makeup with sultry faces, calling to people passing by.

_ Geisha... Kenta-oji talked about them... if there are prostitutes here... aka-sen district. Oh kami. _

Reina was about to turn around and get away as fast as she could but the roaring grumbling in her stomach pleaded otherwise.

_ This could be the only chance I find food tonight. I know I won’t sleep if I don’t get at least something to eat.  _

She steels herself and keeps sneaking forward, trying her best to stay unnoticed. Reina slowly sneaks past the geisha and men ogling them, speed walking farther away once she gets by. She peaks into stores as she goes by deciding how likely it would be to get something to eat and gages how safely she could get in and out. 

_ Bar. Nope. Tavern. No. Suspicious looking stall. Brothel. Hah no thanks. _

Reina is about to give up and find an ally to pass out in before she smells something absolutely delicious to her hunger addled brain. 

_ Mmmmm roasted walnuts. Oh kami. I don’t even like walnuts. Who cares, I haven’t eaten in days. Please be safe, please be safe, please be safe. _

Reina searches around to find the source of the mouthwatering smell. But rather than any stall or bar, the smell comes from the open window of a carriage next to a quiet looking tavern. She sneaks as close as she can without coming completely out in the open, getting on top of a couple crates next to the tavern building to look into the window. When she looks into the carriage her stomach screams in anticipation, not only are there roasted nuts but a plate of fruits. 

_ Oh kami. Apples, pears, oranges, grapes yummmm. _

Reina’s mouth waters at the thought of finally being able to chew on something other than the inside of her cheek. She takes a quick survey around the carriage, finding no one around and jumps down from the crates to creep closer.

_ I’m just gonna take a couple fruits and walnuts. No one will miss them, especially with a fancy carriage like this. And even if they did, sucks to suck, don’t leave food unattended dummies. _

The starving girl’s thoughts spiral as she gets closer, hunger taking precedence over any kind of sympathy or care as she opens the carriage door slightly, just enough to slip in. She grabs a couple walnuts in her hand and takes an apple and quickly shoves it in her mouth for some relief, holding back a sigh of bliss at the taste of juice sliding down her parched throat.

_ Ok now how do I hold the rest of this food? Hmm. _

Reina reaches for the pear to shove in her sleeve before she is suddenly jerked back and thrown out of the carriage onto the dirt, landing on her ass with a surprised grunt. Reina looks up and a sharp feeling of dread hits her as she sees gruff looking men with menacing faces standing above her.

“You little thieving bitch, who do you think you are?!?” One of the men with thick scarred arms and a machete looking weapon strapped to his waist yells at her.

Even though Reina is scared stiff, she manages to pull the pear she barely kept a hold on closer to her chest.

The gruff looking man suddenly rips her arm holding the pear away from her and slams it on the ground making her stumble and land on her face. Her terror sky rockets as she sees the man unsheathing his machete and wrapping his hand harder around her much smaller wrist, making her whimper in pain.

“Brats like you need to learn their lesson and be punished. You know what punishment thieves get little bitch? They lose their hand!” The man shouts raising the weapon to bring down towards her squirming hand.

In a panicked state Reina remembers the kunai still tucked in her wraps on her waist, and barely able to tug it out and bring it down on the mans hand causing him to scream and loosen his grip, allowing Reina to narrowly slip out. She quickly pushes herself backwards away from the man screaming from the kunai piercing his hand; Reina feels dread hit her tenfold as her back hits the crates against the tavern wall. 

_ Oh kami. Aunti Mai help me _

“You little street rat bitch! I was just gonna take your hand but now I gonna rip you to pieces!” the man’s face was absolutely furious, his machete in hand promising death, he took a step forward.

“Stop.” resounds through the street. 

Everything and everyone goes still at the command. Reina’s heart stutters as she whips her head toward the person that may or may not be her savior.

The man seemed to be in his mid to late 20’s, short dark brown hair that that was pushed out of the way with gel with some pieces falling into his fair face. His clothes were made out of fine material and fit him well, signifying some kind of wealth. He had a lean but strong and sturdy buildthat seemed inconspicuous but distinctly unnerving, likely from the frigid and deadly look in his eyes. Everything about him made alarm bells go off in Reina’s mind, something told her to be wary.

The man walked up to the group in a leisurely pace, coming to a stop and shifting his eyes to the injured man, his hand, to Reina, then back to the man. Then a tense silence.

Sigh. “What’s going on here, Kenshi”

“Ah Hiroshi-dono, we caught this little street rat trying to steal food from your carriage. I was gonna remove the thieving hand like any good samaritan but since she decided to stab me so I was gonna remove the bitch’s head as well.” He growled, shooting a murderous glance at Reina who scooted her back into the crates, trying to will herself to get up and run although something in her mind told her that would seal her fate.

“Hmm. I think it’s more interesting that a little stray was able to get one on you” the man, Hiroshi, shifted his gaze toward her, the condescending look in his eye making her blood boil and causing her miss the hint of interest behind the superiority.

_ I’m no stray. Why does everyone keep calling me that?! I have a home and I have a family!!  _

The anger and disdain barely hidden on the child’s face and unusual mismatched eye made Hiroshi’s interest skyrocket.

_ This girls got guts looking at me and her would be executioner like that. I like it.  _

Hiroshi began to saunter towards her posture confident then squat down in front of her, hand whipping out and wrapping around her left wrist in a bruising grip, jerking her towards him.

“What’s wrong little rat? Was I wrong? Are you not a stray?” He smirked at her teasingly.

Reina felt her rage that had been simmering within her since the day she left her home bubble up in her chest.

_Of course I not a stray you bastard!!!! I have a family and a home! I have Aunt Ma-_ Reina’s raging stopped in its tracks, a cold and empty feeling replacing what was once burning.

_ Ha- no I don’t. No one is waiting for me. Everyone, everything is dead. My family is dead. My village is burned. Aunt Mai is dead.... Me? I might as well be dead too. _

Hiroshi watched with fascination at the wide range of emotions passing through the girls expressions before settling on a cold emptiness. He couldn’t help but say-

“How interesting”  _ I could use this. She has nothing... And thats why she has potential. _

Hiroshi loosened his harsh grip on her wrist and tugged Reina to her feet, slowly pulling her towards the cause of this commotion. 

“Hiroshi-dono wha-“

“I’m bringing this girl with me, if she has enough wit and speed to injure an armed grown man about to chop her hand off like a barbarian then she has potential that I can work with.” Hiroshi said smirking to himself and looking down at the dirty  and bloody? child who seemed to be lost in whatever world she let herself escape to.

_ So young. Yet so much potential. A literal diamond found in the rough. _

All Reina could think of was the fact that at this point she no longer had people or a home to call her own. She was no one, she was nothing. So she let the man pull her into the carriage and ride off somewhere only known by people working in the darker networks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to portray the chaotic emotions and back and forth thoughts a young child would have after such a large trauma that is then suddenly being left to fend for herself, no matter how mature or smart they may be.  
> Hopefully I got that across?

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe how was that? What do you think is going to happen next? Any predictions?


End file.
